


In Color

by SGALOVER



Series: Beware of Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Beware of Stiles series.  Derek really should wear more colors</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Color

Stiles was sitting in Algebra class when the first text message came in. Isaac and Scott, who were in the same class, turned to look even though his phone was on vibrate. And because of this super hearing they saw Stiles look at the text and form the biggest smug grin they had ever seen. He just snickered as he put his phone back in his pocket without replying to whatever message he got and went back to doodling in the margins of his textbook. Five minutes later Stiles phone went off again. This time he just giggled quietly and ignored the phone altogether. 3 minutes later it happened again and Stiles hunched over his desk and his shoulders shuddered with muffled laughter.

“Mr. Stilinski, is something I said funny to you?” cried the teacher from the front of the room

Stiles snickered for a few moments before shaking his head, “No, I'm sorry, I just remembered something funny. Paying attention now, I swear.”

The teacher huffed and went back to the chalkboard. Stiles phone suddenly went off several times in a row. This caused Stiles to shove his fist into his mouth to muffle his laughter. Isaac and Scott were sure Stiles had finally lost it. As soon as Stiles had breath in is body he asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. He didn't return for 10 minutes and when he did his grin was wide enough to split his face. 

At lunch Scott asked about it and Stiles burst into laughter again. When he could breath again he said, “Remember when Derek sent us to his place to pick some stuff up for him and I told you all I would do it myself?” 

“What did you do man?” Isaac asked with a slightly terrified look on his face

“Well, see, my dad has these old shirts that he wears on Saturdays he has off. And it occurred to me how nice they would look on Derek. I mean, the guy needs some color. So I replaced all his old shirts with my dads.”

Scott choked on his milk, “Not the Hawaiian shirt?” he asked with pure shock

Stiles just nodded as he started laughing again. He was soon joined by Isaac and Scott. They all knew that Derek would have to leave his loft sometime to get his shirts back. They also knew that Derek would never get to Stiles house without crossing at least a few populated areas. And even Derek didn't like drawing that much attention that he would do the whole thing shirtless. So at some point, someone would probably see him. And if Scott knew Stiles like he thought he did, Stiles window was probably on a remote trigger to make a camera go off when Derek opened the teens window.

This was proven three hours later when Stiles phone chirped slightly twenty minutes before school let out. Scott looked back at Stiles who gave a thumbs up and whispered that he would wait for Scott and Isaac before looking at what sort of footage he had gotten. As soon as school was out the three of them met next to Stiles jeep. He tore his phone out of his pocket and opened the message. It turned out, the camera Stiles had set up was keyed up to take a photo every 5 seconds or so. It took Derek two minutes to find his shirts and put the Hawaiian shirts on Stiles bed. But in those two minutes, a scowling Derek in a brightly colored shirt was in full view. And the sight of it was to much.

Stiles held on to his Jeep to prevent himself from collapsing to the ground like Isaac and Scott. As soon as he got enough breath back to speak he wheezed out, “He looks like a grumpy cat meme.” and the laughter resumed as Stiles joined his friends on the ground.

That night Stiles posted a new meme to every social site he could find. For the next three weeks, Derek couldn't go anywhere without someone pointing and laughing. And when Scott asked him why he had even done this to the man, Stiles simply smirked and said, “I just thought he needed some color.”


End file.
